This is me, and I'm a Potter
by Seady93
Summary: Amelia, with her impossibly deep bag and invisible body, struggled not to make a peep as her Daddy came crashing to the floor, his glasses askew. The scary man didn't turn towards her; he just followed her mum up the stairs to Harry's room. Fred/OC/George


_Prologue  
_

* * *

Imagine a young man and a baby boy, both with equally black uncontrollable hair. The boy, in a small green jumpsuit has emerald eyes like his mother. They're playing; colourful smoke is being produced by the wand in the man's hand, the boy squeals in delight, his mother has danced into the room holding his older sister. Mother's hair is ruby red and swirling around her head like an ocean, her daughter loves to brush her fingers through its silkiness; her own hair is messy like her father's but a gift allows her to change it from one colour to the next as she giggles in her mother's arms. The young parents are still amazed by her gifts and how beautiful their children are, they giggle still so young and swap children.

Now in her father's arms he's asked her to change into the smartest person in the world, he believes its him, but his daughter has other ideas; she grins at him her golden eyes shining under a sandy brown fringe, "Uncle Remy, Daddy?" she asks almost mockingly, the man scowls quite undeterred and asks for the most handsome in the world; surely he can outsmart his three year old. But alas his little girl has the ice blue eyes and shiny black hair of his best mate, as she grins much like he does he asks mockingly sad "What about me?" She grins bigger now, ear to ear "Why Daddy," Her hair is like his and her eyes a shocking hazel, "You're my favorite!" And they're all laughing again.

The woman holds her son to her chest as she looks out the window to the street of halloweeners trick or treating, she sees a man, a man in a dark black cloak of her kind, a man she's only seen thrice before. "James," She croaks worry overtaking her. "He's coming, Peter's betrayed us all." Solemnly the man understands, he picks his daughter up, moves to his wife and kisses both her and his son. "Upstairs, be safe, get out, I love you." A single tear leaves each of her eyes and she moves into the hall and up the stairs. The man grabs his daughters purple shoulder bag from the coffee table and tells her when it's all over that she needs to grab what she can to remember him and mummy. "How could I forget?" she asks, she's so scared now; he doesn't answer instead he places her into the cabinet with a glass door, his wand casts a spell and she knows this time it's not a game because he gives her the wand. "The magic inside you will keep the spell going" He says giving her the purple bag. "Little Amelia-Rose, you be brave for mummy and daddy; protect you little brother, he'll need a big girl like you." He kisses her forehead, the feeling lingers as he leaves her quickly, jumping over the coffee table to land in the hall as the front door bursts open. He faces the Scary Man under the cloak, wandless and unafraid. A spell is said and with a flash of green light her daddy comes crashing to the ground, she hears mummy scream and it scares her but she can't make a sound, she can't be found, Harry needs her.

The man disappears up the stairs and she hears her mother scream again, but this time she can hear the words, "NO! NOT HARRY!" But it doesn't change the man's mind, she sees the flash of green in the hall and her mother's been taken like her daddy. Her baby brother hasn't made a sound and the girl is scared for him, after the last flash of green light the girl ever hopes to see fades away, a ghost of gray flees screeching out the doorway. The world she knew was crashing down around her, like the house was, but in a moment of pure hope Amelia hears the wondrous sounds of her brothers cries. She moves out of the cabinet still trying to be brave but it's not working because she's crying as hard as her brother as she sees her daddy lying there. She clutches to his body, soaking up the warmth; ages or minutes pass as Amelia hiccups and forces the tears to stop and tries to be the big sister her brother needs.

She opens the bag hanging over her shoulder and puts daddy's glasses inside, she doesn't know why; maybe it's the only symbolic part of him that she can take with her. She also grabs her favorite photos from around the room as well as a photo album from inside the bookshelf; which goes into the bottomless purple bag. She walks past her daddy not daring to look; instead she stumbles up the stairs and into her parent's room, sadly picking up the wand on the closest beside table. Slowly, bravely, Amelia makes her way to the nursery where Harry's still wailing. Opening the door, silent grieving tears cascade down her face, her mother, hair splayed behind her like a wave, isn't moving. Rubble from the roof is covering half the room, Harry's cot is buried beneath it but he's fallen out and is lying near mummy, there is a bright red lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead. A trickle of blood runs from it down his nose and down his chin. Little Amelia is brave; she retrieves a top from the fallen cupboard and wipes it clean.

She holds her little brother tight, she makes the tears stop with the lullaby mother would sing every night when they were put to bed, "Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine." As she sings softly Harry falls asleep, like every other night and as he yawns Amelia hears someone enter through the gap where the front door used to be. Scared again she clutches Harry closer, with nothing to do but keep singing, "Little one when you play, don't you mind what you say" shakily she strokes through his messy hair. Downstairs that someone is howling in desperate tears when another person joins them, she cocks her head and hears the mumbled talking under the howling of one man. She hears them climb the stairs, and the lamp in the corner flickers when the ajar door opens further. Relief floods her as she recognizes the two men, the taller more giant one with a black bushy beard she met the Christmas before Harry was born, the other his silky black hair cut short and his bright ice blue eyes shining with tears is "Unci Siri!" She whispers almost excitedly. He runs to her and Harry with a cry of relief, he clutches the children tightly. "Hagrid they're safe!" he says joyfully, turning towards the giant. He then chokes back a sob because he sees mother and Hagrid's crying silently this time. They all cried again, this time Sirius was holding the children, shushing them, and trying to be strong for them. 

Later they leave, all pointedly looking away from the living room, Sirius is holding her hand and Hagrid walks in front carrying Harry who's wrapped in a bundle of blankets. Out on the streets muggles are starting to crowd around, but the wizards avoid them and they head to Sirius' bike. "I'll take them from here Hagrid, thanks for coming" He held out his arms, as if to have Harry handed to him, but that was not to be for the little Potters. "Can't, 'm afraid I gotta take 'em Sirius, Dumbledore's orders." They began to argue until Sirius found reason "Fine, take the bike then, get them there easier." Even though he was hoping onto the bike anyway, Hagrid asked "Are yeh sure? You love this ruddy thing" Sirius nodded, hefting Amelia up onto his bony hip, "I won't need it." A hard look in his eyes. Hagrid shrugged and settled onto the giant motorcycle, Sirius moved to put Amelia on the seat in front of Hagrid but she gripped tightly to his neck, "We gotta stay with you Unci Siri!" He sighed and tried his best to explain, "You'll live with your Aunt and Uncle and you'll be fine, I promise" She shook her head "No! When will I see you?" He struggled for a moment before he said, "I'll visit." Amelia was still unconvinced, "Do you promise?" He let out a long breath, "Yeah, I promise." She clambered onto the seat after that and held onto her brother. They lifted off into the air a short way from town, flying high over the city lights, sleep took over her and dreams unfolded.

* * *

Amelia woke when the bike began its decent, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she watched as rows of identical houses came closer and closer. They touched down on the road not far from an elderly man and woman in cloaks, standing outside number 4.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved, "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir" he said carefully climbing off the motorbike as he spoke, "Young Sirius lent it to me. I've got them, sir" He held Harry carefully, trying not to wake him.

"No problems, were there?" Dumbledore asked curiously, peering over his half-moon spectacles at Hagrid as he approached

"No, sir – Sirius and I got them out of the house before all the muggles started swarmin' around; they were both asleep over Bristol." Hagrid pulled out a funny looking watch, with many hands and less numbers, "Must 'a been over a half hour ago." Dumbledore nodded.

All three adults bent over the bundle of blankets in Hagrid's arms; just visible was Harry with his bright green eyes shut and black hair all messed up. And on his forehead they could all see a bright red lightning bolt scar.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes" said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"And Amelia, is she with you?" McGonagall asked Hagrid

"I'm here!" Amelia cheered just managing to get herself of the bike, toddling tiredly towards the strange gathering of adults before her. "Is this our new home?" Millie asked looking to Dumbledore.

"Yes child. You'll be living with your Aunt and Uncle from now until you come to Hogwarts." He replied as he took Harry from Hagrid's arms and conjured a pillow that covered the entire step and a thick warm looking blanket, he placed him on one side of the pillow, "There you are child, go and sleep with your brother." He gestured it was okay, so she climbed onto the pillow and under the blanket, feeling snug as a bug.

"Goodnight Hagid" she said yawning, "I'll look after Harry for you" and quietly drifted asleep next to her baby brother.

Hagrid started blubbering then "S-s-such a brave ch-ch-child, found her in the same room as Lily rocking Harry ter sleep." Tears developed in McGonagall's eyes, but she held her face firm.

Hagrid leaned over and gave Harry and Millie both what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss goodbye and they all stepped out of the Dursley's front garden. They stood there staring at the bundles under blankets for a full minute; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"What about Amelia, Professor? Think of the things she's seen, how could a child of her age deal with those memories? And growing up with those muggles." McGonagall asked quite suddenly.

"You're quite right Minerva, thank you for reminding me." Dumbledore pulled out a long pale wand and with sharp swirling motions he cast a spell on Amelia, " There, now until the moment is right and the spell deems her mentally at the right age and something gives trigger to the memory, she won't remember anything," McGonagall seemed satisfied with that as she nodded curtly in his direction. "Well," said Dumbledore, "that's that. We've got no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "I'd best get this bike away. G'night Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir"

With a sniff, Hagrid climbed back onto the motorbike; kicked the engine to life and with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. McGonagall wished a goodnight to Dumbledore, morphed into her cat animagus and pranced quite stiffly down the street. Dumbledore turned down the street and at the corner flicked the Put-Outer, bringing light back to the street. He could just make out the bundle of blankets on the porch of number four.

"Goodnight and Good luck, Amelia and Harry Potter" He murmured, and with the turn of his heel and the swish of his cloak he was gone.

* * *

I hope this was a delight for you to read, and if not I welcome constructive criticism anytime and feel free to say what's on your mind as I write to please you and rid my brain of daydream material that seems to pile up _all_ the time :)

Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and that it will continue until at least December :(  
I hope this makes it up to you... 3

P.S: More reviews equals self-esteem boosts which equals more writing which equals more for you :D


End file.
